Redención
by Shiomei
Summary: Las batallas han acabado al fin no hay tampoco enemigos sueltos sedientos de venganza. Sin embargo, aún queda el último escalón para la redención es aceptarse a uno mismo. El duelo entre conciencia y realidad ha comenzado.
1. Default Chapter

Vacío, oscuridad, sangre. Los tres elementos de los cuales siempre buscó escapar esta vez estaban presentes. La brisa que rozaba sus cabellos y hacía que cubrieran sus ojos se llevaba inmisericordemente las últimas exhalaciones de los hombres, mujeres y niños que estaban en el piso regados y amontonados sin orden alguno y ocupando más espacio del que había. Era como una alfombra de muerte y desesperación.  
  
Ojos violetas llenos de terror observaban el panorama. La mano de aquella persona aún cargaba una katana y la otra todavía sostenía su funda. La posición era una de ataque. El Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki había sido usado una vez más pero esta vez no sirvió para defender a nadie, todo lo contrario, sino que para asesinar. Sí, aquella palabra a la cual le rehuía siempre estaba presente ahora en él, teniendo como símbolo toda aquella sangre regada en el piso y encima de él mismo. El hedor que desprendían los cuerpos inertes empezaba a sofocarlo y a provocarle ganas de vomitar. Todo era un mar de cuerpos ensangrentados. Pequeños que murieron al mismo tiempo que sus madres al haber sido escindidos por el mismo corte certero, cruel y terriblemente siniestro. Hombres jóvenes, otros maduros y también seniles. Todos muertos por su espada, por sus manos.  
  
La única figura viviente daba vueltas encontrando el mismo paisaje por todos lados. Todo estaba plagado de muerte y sangre casi coagulándose. El cielo estaba más negro de lo habitual y el horizonte no era más que muerte y más muerte. En esta ocasión no podía rehuir a su destino. Era un asesino. Había matado sin piedad a mujeres y niños que un segundo antes de ser ajusticiados gimieron y suplicaron por sus vidas. Madres que rogaban por lo más sagrado que él pudiera tener en la vida para que sus hijos no fueran asesinados. Ellas dispuestas a morir a cambio de la vida de sus pequeños. Una sonrisa malévola y asesina cubrió su rostro al oír las plegarias. Ya casi eran letanías, todas repetían lo mismo antes de morir. Nunca podría olvidar aquella satisfacción indescriptible al deslizar su espada lentamente por sus cuerpos, en un intento para que el dolor de la agonía durara más. Una risa macabra y unos ojos dorados, que hoy brillaban más que nunca, se hacían visibles en un rincón de aquel lugar.  
  
El hombre de ojos violetas no podía soportar aquella vista. ¿ Realmente élhabía hecho esto? Su mente no le daba respuestas coherentes, solo podía gritar con toda la fuerza que tenía: ¡No más sangre por favor!- Esto era lo que pedía mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y jalaba su cabello en un intento de evadir la realidad. Cambiar un dolor físico por uno espiritual nunca fue una buena opción. ¿ Por qué haces eso?- preguntó suavemente a la figura que ahora caminaba hacia donde él estaba. El sonido era suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿ Por qué haces eso?- repitió sin poder oír respuesta por unos instantes hasta que la figura que siempre había estado ahí, escondido dentro de él, respondiera:  
  
Es hora de tu castigo divino- Se pudo oír aquella voz que solo pertenecía a la de un Hitokiri. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del receptor del mensaje. Esto era lo que se sentía saber que se está indefenso y a la merced de la muerte encarnada.  
  
Ambos eran idénticos. Tenían el pelo color rojo y tenían la misma cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Solo los ojos y la indumentaria los diferenciaban. El último en hablar tenía los ojos color ambar y la mirada más penetrante que había existido jamás. Aquella mirada deseosa de sangre y muerte. El otro tenía los ojos violetas llenos aflicción y tortura, y estaba vestido con un desgastado gi color magenta y una hakama blanca. Mientras que el primer descrito usaba un gi de color azul y una halama gris. Su cabello recogido en una cola muy alta y la del otro hombre era una baja.  
  
¿ Quién diablos eres ? - preguntó el hombre de ojos violetas, manteniéndose en pie y mirando directamente a su acompañante. Ya sabía la respuesta pero aún tenía la esperanza de haber errado.  
  
¿Acaso no lo sabes Shinta?- preguntó con sarcasmo en su voz el de mirada amenazante- ¿ o prefieres que te llame Kenshin? o ¿cómo es que te llamas ahora?  
  
Tú... - contestó casi murmurando e impedido de decir otra palabra por la interrupción del otro hombre.  
  
Ahora ya lo sabes... sí soy tú mismo... sí... ¿ Cómo es que nos llamaban en el Bakumatsu? ¿ Battousai quizá? Exacto. Somos él...- dijo esta vez dando vueltas alrededor del otro hombre. Sus ojos lo examinaban de palmo a palmo. Ávido de encontrar algo que provocara su burla. No tenía que buscar mucho.  
  
Yo ya no soy aquel....- no pudo terminar. La misma risa macabra de cuando se burlaba de sus víctimas salió a flote...  
  
¿ Ahora me vas a decir que ya no eres él? O quizá deba decir ¿ Quién te dijo que dejaste de ser yo?¿Quién te hizo creer eso?... ¿ Quizá aquella estúpida perra a la cual defiendes con mi vida?... Déjame decirte que debes ordenar tus prioridades... quizá eso esté bien para ti, pero para mí es distinto...  
  
Kaoru no es eso que dices y no permitiré que...  
  
¿ Qué vas a hacer Battousai? ¿ Vas a usar de nuevo el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki por ella? ¿ Vas a matarte a ti mismo por ella? ¿ o quizá asesinaras nuevamente como momentos atrás?  
  
Yo no...  
  
Oh claro que sí... ¡ admítelo! Te divertiste al pasar tu espada por sus cuellos, por su pecho... comprendiste lo que realmente quieres en esta vida...  
  
¡No!-gritó tapándose las orejas con sus manos...  
  
¡Sí! ¡Recordaste el placer de matar a alguien!  
  
¡Yo nunca obtuve placer con eso! ¡ Yo lo hacía por un ideal!  
  
¿ Por la paz? ¡Mentira! Esa era la mascarada para hacer lo que más te gustaba... matar, oír súplicas, sentirte todopoderoso...  
  
¡ No es así!  
  
Así no evitarás la verdad... ¡no te mientas! Tú eres esto... - dijo señalando alrededor- tú eres y fuiste sinónimo de muerte... - Kenshin movía espasmódicamente su cabeza- ¿ a no? - preguntó esbozando una sonrisa- no me hagas reír... un Hitokiri es un Hitokiri hasta el final... y tú, por más que quieras ocultarlo sabes que es cierto... ¿ por qué negar lo inminente?... si no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste, diviértete con ello... siente el placer de ser el terror de la gente... el placer de tener el poder de dominar a través del miedo...  
  
No es así... tú no eres parte de mí... - gritó el hombre de ojos violetas  
  
¿ Debo recordarte cuántas veces salí a la luz merced a tu debilidad ante las situaciones? Sí yo soy aquel que maneja lo más difícil... no tienes porque evadirme... somos uno... soy tu verdadera esencia... soy tu verdadero yo...  
  
¡No!  
  
Pues bien... parece que no quieres hacer las cosas de manera racional... parece que la estúpida de tu mujer - ¿o he de decir nuestra?- ha calado en ti profundamente... ¿ la amas verdad? ¿ al igual que a la otra perra que asesinaste?  
  
To...moe...- repitió Kenshin sintiendo que el recuerdo de su muerte lo destrozaba una vez más.  
  
¿Sientes su sangre en tus manos? ¿ Sientes cómo la calidez de su cuerpo se extingue como una fogata sin leña?  
  
To... moe...  
  
Pero aquella perra fue más audaz que yo- dijo mirando al piso y empuñando sus manos- lo reconozco... con su muerte no me dio placer a mí sino que hizo de ti otro... un hombre nuevo casi imposible de franquear... y luego tuvo que parecer aquella otra ramera que hizo todo aún más difícil... ¿ La amas, verdad? haber cuándo me das la oportunidad de saber cuán realmente buena es - dijo él relamiéndose los labios - debe serlo para que dejes de llorar como el cobarde que eres y quieras defenderla de ti mismo...  
  
¡Yo no soy tú!- dijo Kenshin con una mirada desafiante y acercándose al hombre que seguía con su perorata...  
  
¡Tranquilo! ¿ Te molesta que la llame ramera? Oh.. disculpa mi estupidez... ¿cómo he de llamarla? ¿ arrastrada quizá?- el otro hombre escuchaba con asco aquellas palabras. Pero no se movía. No podía perder los estribos, eso era lo que el otro quería- Ja! pero ¿ te amaría ella si es que viera lo que hiciste? Mira nada más a tu alrededor. Mira la sangre y la muerte que has causado... pero no te preocupes, no hay necesidad de que vivas el rechazo de aquella perra...  
  
Deja de referirte a ella así... ella no es...  
  
¿ No tienes curiosidad de saber cuál será tu castigo divino?... - el hombre de gi color magenta no respondió - Muy bien, aún así te lo diré... pero presta atención...  
  
De la nada todo el lugar en el que estaban antes se volvió la calle que daba al dojo Kamiya. Los cuerpos estaban regados de la misma forma pero esta vez en pleno camino. La oscuridad de la noche cubría los alrededores excepto la puerta del dojo que estaba totalmente iluminada. El hombre de gi color azul abrió la puerta del dojo y sacó violentamente a una mujer causando que esta cayera sobre los muertos, tiñéndose en sangre. Aquella mujer tenía los ojos azules, que tan característicos le eran, llenos de horror. Subió ligeramente la cabeza y vio directamente a los ojos al hombre de gi magenta. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del otro hombre.  
  
¿ Kenshin qué es esto? - preguntó mientras lloraba a cántaros...  
  
Kaoru-dono seesha...  
  
¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿ Tú causaste estás muertes? Oh Kenshin... ¿Cómo pudiste?  
  
Kaoru-dono seesha no...  
  
Es hora de tu castigo divino...  
  
¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kenshin temiendo lo peor...  
  
¿ acaso no lo adivinas? Pues ella morirá ante tus ojos y no solo eso...  
  
No ella no puede...  
  
Ja! ¡Otra vez protegiéndola! Esta vez será inútil... tú debes morir para que no interfieras en mis planes y por fin volvamos a ser uno, pero para que tú desaparezcas por completo ella debe hacerlo primero... el estúpido rurouni no puede vivir sin ella ¿verdad?... no puede... - su mirada cambió hacia Kaoru- Creo que tendré que agradecerte antes por el favor - dijo acercándose a ella con ojos llenos de lujuria...  
  
¡No te le acerques!- gritó Kenshin...  
  
¡¿ qué vas a hacer?!- gritó Battousai - no puedes evitarlo... no puedes moverte...  
  
Era verdad. Kenshin no podía moverse. Trató en vano muchas veces de soltarse de sus cadenas invisibles pero su desesperación crecía al no poder hacerlo y al observar cómo Kaoru ponía resistencia frente al acoso de Battousai. Pero no pudo detener lo inminente. Frente a sus ojos vio cómo este hacía suya a la fuerza a la joven de cabellos negros. Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Kaoru solo repetía  
  
Kenshin ¿ por qué me haces esto?  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ Kaoru !!!!!!!  
  
La culpabilidad comenzó a corroerlo cada vez que la escuchaba repetir lo mismo. Es mi culpa... Es mi culpa...yo le hice esto... yo le hice esto- era lo único que podía pensar.  
  
Battousai la dejó en el suelo después de saciarse y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo a Kenshin...  
  
¿ Con que no la habías tocado nunca verdad? ¡¡¡Qué desperdicio!!!... la mujer de verdad vale una vida...aunque siempre es bueno saber que eres el primero... ¡pobre! Le debe haber dolido mucho ¿ no crees? ... pero ahora... ¿ cómo quedará ella?- preguntó fingiendo un gesto de pena- ¿ Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Kenshin? - Kenshin no respondía, seguía inmerso en su mar de auto-culpabilidad.  
  
Ahora que ya pude agradecerle; es el momento en que venga el real castigo para ti... no te preocupes no la voy a matar... ¿cómo crees?- preguntó levantando la cabeza de Kenshin jalando de sus cabellos - si ese es tu deber...  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron con pánico. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad. Su brazo izquierdo se dirigía directo a su katana que estaba ubicado en el lado derecho. La sacó y caminó lentamente hacia donde yacía una Kaoru desnuda que lo miraba con miedo y repetía la misma letanía casi como una grabación: por qué me hiciste esto... por qué lo hiciste... Kenshin yo te amaba y tú lo has destruido... Más lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientas veía cómo su propia mano la levantó del piso bruscamente y la colocó frente a él. Sin merced le clavó una y otra vez la espada. Él ya no soportaba más esto... no podía... era imposible... quería morir y la risa de aquel mounstro ocupaba sus oídos y en su mente estaba la imagen de una Kaoru que asesinada por sus propias manos. Sus ojos no tenían más el brillo de siempre ni el azul oscuro que tanto amaba él. Ahora eran grises y sombríos. Ella estaba muerta pero el seguía incrustándole la katana.  
  
No quería esto... no ya no más... no podía soportarlo... Kaoru asesinada por sus propias manos... Él había destruido lo único bueno que tenía su vida y con eso se había destruido él mismo. Para siempre.  
  
.....  
  
El duelo entre conciencia y realidad había comenzado y esta vez Kenshin Himura no ganaría fácilmente.  
  
.....  
  
  
  
Continuará....  
  
  
  
Notas de una Shiomei cada vez más loca y estresada:  
  
Hola Minna-san! Esta idea vino a mí de la nada. Ahora me he vuelto sanguinaria!!! Que será la próximo que haga!!! Me doy miedo a mí misma!!!  
  
Espero sus reviews y sus sugerencias.  
  
Ya saben que:  
  
¡¡¡MÁS REVIEWS equivalen a ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS RÁPIDAS!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Shiomei 


	2. Capítulo primero

NOTAS INICIALES:  
  
¡Hola Minna-san! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de este fic. Solo quiero avisarles que no podré poner capítulos hasta mediados de Diciembre. Los exámenes finales en la universidad comienzan el próximo lunes y debo estudiar mucho. Deséenme suerte y hagan en sus oraciones un espacio para mí.  
  
¡¡¡Aoshi Tsukino estás de vuelta!!! Extrañé mucho tus reviews... ¡mala! me dejaste sin tus comentarios... pero qué bueno que te guste la trama.  
  
¡ Vamos al fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REDENCIÓN  
  
  
  
  
  
Primer capítulo.-  
  
  
  
¿ Qué es aquello que siempre es augurio de un mal suceso? El clima. Desde siempre, un cambio ambiental ha sido asumido, literariamente, como una buena forma de describir un momento de tristeza, insatisfacción o quizá muerte. Truenos, rayos, tormentas, lluvia intensa, ciclones, etc. son sinónimos de que el día no sería muy bueno en cuestiones sociales. Las relaciones entre la gente no son las mismas. Quizá también esté relacionado con un desfogue de emociones muy fuerte. Un día con llovizna es clásico para desarrollar una pequeña discusión que lleve al descubrimiento de un gran dolor o felicidad. Con la diferencia que en el segundo caso un nuevo y resplandeciente día sigue al sufrimiento.  
  
Si vemos todo esto en perspectiva nos daremos cuenta que usamos con frecuencia dicotomías. Por ejemplo, el sol y la tormenta; el día y la noche; el negro y el blanco; la oscuridad y la claridad; lo bueno y lo malo; lo puro y lo malvado. Y muchas veces cometemos el error de generalizar con estas. Quizá, en un intento de hacer la narrativa más representativa es posible usarla sin alterar la realidad. Pero ¿ qué pasa cuándo se vive con ellas?  
  
Hay personas que viven su vida guiados por aquellas dicotomías. No son capaces de detenerse a pensar que nada en este mundo está en estado puro. La pureza, quizá, es aquel paradigma del que hablaba Platón. Solo un sueño que es el modelo de todos, algo que buscamos seguir pero que nunca se llegará a cumplir. De igual forma el otro término. ¿ Qué es ser malvado? ¿ Ser, de repente, alguien sin corazón que no actúa siguiendo los patrones morales que nosotros mismos hemos creado? ¿ Alguien que asesina? ¿ Alguien que roba? ¿ Alguien que hace sufrir? ¿ Alguien que no tiene religión?. No. El ser malvado en sí no es nada de eso. Si definimos la palabra usando una negación, podríamos decir que es una persona que no tiene ni una ligera gota de humanidad dentro de él. Analizando. ¿ Hay realmente personas malvadas? Me atrevería a decir que no las hay. Aquellos delincuentes despiadados de los que escuchamos hablar en los medios de comunicación, pueda que amen a su familia, a su madre, a su esposa, a sus hijos, etc. y aún así sus fechorías son imperdonables. No se puede negar la posibilidad de que existan o hayan existido personas que hayan vivido en esencia uno de estos adjetivos. Es más, tenemos ejemplos que nos dan las distintas religiones desde sus propias perspectivas de lo que es la pureza y la maldad. Vale recalcar que la diversidad de pensamiento y creencia hace que no haya significados generalizados.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------  
  
Era temprano. Kaoru había salido a tomar algo de agua porque el calor era realmente infernal. La lluvia en verano siempre deja aquella sensación molesta de calor que se incrusta en el cuerpo causando molestias. Caminaba de vuelta por el pasadizo que daba al patio y decidió estar un momento al aire libre esperando que la suave brisa le diera algo de frescor. Se sentó en el umbral de su casa y fijó su vista en la nada mientras su pensamiento comenzaba a divagar. Las preocupaciones de siempre la embargaron. Era casi una tortura pensar todos los días en lo mismo. La posibilidad de quedarse sola la aterraba. Ella tenía a Yahiko, a Sanosuke y a Megumi, además de todos sus demás amigos cercanos. Pero no era lo mismo. El solo pensar que Kenshin se iría la desconsolaba a un grado lamentable. Sentía que las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos por enésima vez y sintió cólera en vez de la acostumbrada desolación. ¿ Por qué Kenshin estaba tan distinto últimamente? Sus miradas estaban vacías. Cada día hacía sus labores callado e inmerso en sus pensamientos. Terminaba y salía a caminar solo. Ella nunca le pidió acompañarlo, él solo hecho de verlo a los ojos te decía que quería estar solo. ¿ En verdad querría estar solo para siempre? Kaoru temía que sí.  
  
Sus temores ya no iban por el rumbo de la posibilidad de que Kenshin la amara. En realidad ella había superado hace buen tiempo el hecho de que él no la viera como a una mujer capaz de amarlo con todo su ser. Ella no pedía llenar aquel espacio infranqueable en su corazón que solo le pertenecía al recuerdo de Tomoe. Kaoru solo pedía que él no se fuera; le era inevitable vivir sin él. Si antes había llegado a ser pieza clave en su vida, ahora era la parte más importante de esta.  
  
Egoísmo.  
  
¿ Quién no es egoísta cuando ama? ¿ acaso el amor implica que todo en él sea bueno? No lo creo. Amar no se resume a un significado tan corto, tan insignificante. ¿ Qué es aquello que hace que vayas contra todo aquello que quieres? ¿ Qué es aquello que te hace adoptar una nueva postura frente al mundo? ¿ Maldad? ¿ Odio? ¿ Un amor disfrazado? ¡No! El amor no se limita a buenas acciones. El que ama tiene la capacidad de hacer lo que sea en nombre del amor. Y no hay excepciones. Solo es que no todos nos movemos con las misma restricciones que nos impone la moral, ya que esta, como todo, también se define y redefine de acuerdo a la persona. ¿ Quién no ha tenido ganas de sucumbir ante algo por amor? Todos. Las decisiones corren por nuestra cuenta pero no podemos evitar aquel sentimiento que te impulsa a hacerlo. El combatirlo es tarea de cada quien.  
  
Kaoru estaba llena de remordiento por sus sentimientos. Pensaba que era mala porque no pensaba en Kenshin antes que ella. La necesidad de sacrificio que todos creemos que va de la mano con el amor, no estaba presente en ella, por esta vez, y eso la aterraba. ¿ Era en realidad mala? La confundía el saber lo que debía hacer y tener un sentimiento totalmente antagónico que la hacía pensar de otra forma.  
  
La pregunta que inevitablemente siempre se presentaba salió a flote: Si él se va, ¿ algún día podré olvidarlo o me quedaré para siempre llorando su partida?. Y como siempre, no pudo responderse a sí misma. Era difícil creer que ella podría olvidarlo y hacer una nueva vida. Su amor se lo impedía. ¿ Es posible olvidarse de algo que realmente se amó? Olvidar no pero enfrentar la realidad y seguir viviendo era imprescindible.  
  
Las lágrimas cesaron mas su contrito corazón seguía con la misma desazón. Tal vez hablar con Kenshin sería lo mejor, y si él decidía irse ella lo dejaría. No podía obligarlo a quedarse contra su voluntad. Se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto. Al pasar por el de Kenshin escuchó unos ruidos sin sentido. Se acercó a la puerta y oyó con más detenimiento.  
  
¡No!... suminasen... suminasen... seesha... nunca... quiso...esto... ¡No!  
  
Kaoru estaba alarmada. Abrió la puerta muy rápido y la vista que estaba frente a sus ojos la sobresaltó. Kenshin estaba enrollado en su futon en posición fetal y cogía una de sus manos fuertemente. Aquella mano se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con una rapidez que la asustó. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con mucha fluidez y las mismas palabras se repetían sin cesar:  
  
¡No!... suminasen... suminasen... seesha... nunca... quiso...esto... ¡No!  
  
Ella corrió hacia él y sostuvo su mano con suavidad, pero el movimiento seguía repitiéndose. Seguramente era una pesadilla. Pero él siempre que las tenía a lo más gritaba y después de un momento se calmaba. Esto era horrible. Ella lo abrazó contra su pecho y empezó a repetir palabras de consuelo.  
  
  
  
Kenshin... despierta... por favor...  
  
Sintió que su frente quemaba. ¡Tenía mucha fiebre!  
  
Trató de despertarlo pero no pudo. Las lágrimas corrían con la misma fluidez de antes, si no es más. Las palabras se hacían más incoherentes con el paso de los segundos. Al ver que sus intentos para sosegarlo eran fútiles y que la fiebre no cedía ni un tanto ella empezó a temer lo peor. Se le escaparon también lágrimas de dolor, de angustia pero sobre todo de miedo. Kenshin comenzaba a tener temblores en el cuerpo y parecía que sufría una convulsión. Su desesperación creció a límites inimaginables.  
  
El terror le impedía pensar con claridad. Solo sabía que por primera vez en la vida se sentía sola e incapaz de poder ayudarlo. Y eso la destrozaba interiormente.  
  
  
  
------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Notas de Shiomei:  
  
Espero que sus inquietudes se vean satisfechas con este capítulo. Muchos ya se abran dado cuenta de lo que realmente sucede con Kenshin.  
  
Recuerden que este es un drama pero que tendrá un final feliz. No sé si romántico pero sí les aseguro que será feliz. Personalmente, a mí me gusta mucho la trama de este fic. Puedo explorar profundamente sus actitudes. Más adelante verán cómo todo llega a un final feliz.  
  
Por favor, denle una oportunidad a este fic. Es un intento de hacer una historia dark que tiene una temática más o menos interesante. Espero su apoyo y comentarios en los reviews.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Shiomei  
  
.... y recuerden...  
  
¡MÁS REVIEWS equivalen a ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS RÁPIDAS! 


End file.
